


A Momentary Lapse of Reason

by Sherloqued



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Madison didn't have to die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Momentary Lapse of Reason

Another Chance

  
"I can't do it.   And I'm not gonna do it."   Sam spoke through tears.  
  
"I can't live like this, Sam.  I'm a monster.   You have to help me."  
  
But Sam had already made up his mind.  
  
"Now get in the closet, and cover your ears."  Sam motioned to her with Dean's pistol.  
  
"What'll I do, Sam?"  she sobbed.  "Where will I go?"  
  
"We."   He corrected her.   "I dunno, we'll think of something.  And Dean is probably gonna kill me for this, but it isn't your fault.   Shit, I'm probably gonna regret it too."  
  
"You're going to lie to him?   You can't lie to your brother."    Madison didn't want to be the cause of trouble between two brothers who were as close as she'd come to see Sam and Dean were,  and who were all they had to each other.  
  
"I'm not gonna lie to him, I'm gonna tell him.  Eventually."  
  
This wasn't the same.   He and Dean hunted evildoers and malevolent creatures.    Madison was not evil, he knew she wasn't.  She was still human.  And she didn't know what she was doing when this thing took hold of her, didn't remember anything.  She wasn't responsible for what had happened to her.  He could not destroy her.  Dean would understand, he'd have to.  
  
"It doesn't have to always be a bad thing, does it?   You'll learn to control it.   Channel it for good.   Somebody must know something about it, maybe something written down somewhere in one of my father's journals.  We'll talk to someone.  Maybe Castiel will know.  Now get in the closet Maddie and hide like I told you and close your eyes!"  
  
Sam formed his lips into a silent kiss, then raised his index finger to them, wordless telling her to say nothing, to remain quiet, and more.  
  
Madison did as she was told, tears streaming down her face.   She wanted to live, in spite of it all.  
  
She crouched down in a corner of the closet, squeezed her eyes shut tight and covered her ears.    She still heard the loud sound of the gun going off, sending the silver bullet into the bedroom wall outside the closet door, heard and felt the flying plaster and laths hit the door from the old walls of what was once her beautiful Victorian Pacific Heights home on the hill fall down around her.   She opened her eyes.  
  
Sam shut the bedroom door behind him.  
  
"Done."  he said to Dean.  
  



End file.
